Not Eternal
by Freedom Alliance
Summary: Naruto yang sakit-sakitan, bertubuh lemah dan juga cerewet bersahabat dengan Sasuke yang dingin. Hanya di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri & juga sebaliknya. / Kau bodoh Naruto.. / Terimakasih Sasuke. / One-shot, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_**A Naruto Fanficion..**_

**Freedom Alliance (FA) present..**

**Not Eternal  
><strong>

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, Shounen-ai, mungkin typos, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Author: Uzumaki Aoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's PoV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dobe!" peringatku dengan kesal.<p>

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya, tanpa memperdulikan peringatanku sama sekali. Aku mendecih kesal. Lalu, mataku melihat ada 4 remaja yang tengah bermain di pinggir sungai ini. Aku tersenyum.

"Tangkap pemuda itu!" teriakku.

Seketika 4 remaja yang sepertinya seumuranku itu memandangku. Lalu mereka memandang Naruto yang dengan kaget memandangku juga. Iris _safire_nya melebar. Memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Teme curaaaa...ng!" serunya kesal.

"Tangkap!" seru ke-4 remaja itu sambil menghalangi Naruto berlari lebih jauh lagi.

Ia memberontak, tidak suka dengan cara curangku. Yah, siapa suruh dia lari-lari? Sudah tahu aku paling malas lari di cuaca sepanas ini!

Akhirnya, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat Naruto. Atau, lebih tepatnya ke tempat pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu ditahan oleh 2 orang pemuda asing dan 2 orang gadis. Dapat kuperkirakan, mereka seumuran dengan kami.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, dia Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku no Gaara dan Yamanaka Ino," ucap anak perempuan itu ramah sambil memperkenalkan ke-3 temannya.

Aku memandang mereka bergantian. Gadis berambut pink itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Cowok berambut coklat jabrik, dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Cowok berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam diwajahnya, juga tidak lupa tato di keningnya, Sabaku no Gaara. Dan gadis berambut blonde sama seperti Naruto, Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenal! Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto!" ucap Naruto dengan ramah, tidak lupa memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Aku hanya mendengus. Mendengar dengusanku, Naruto langsung mendelik kearahku.

"Perkenalkan dirimu Teme!" ucapnya agak berbisik plus kesal.

"Hn."

"Hey! Masa' aku lagi yang harus memperkenalkanmu!"

"Terserah," ucapku akhirnya.

Dapat kulihat Naruto mendecih jengkel. Ya, aku memang paling malas memperkenalkan diriku. Toh untuk apa aku susah payah berbicara kalau di sebelahku sudah ada 'mesin pembicara' yang lumayan praktis.

"Dia temanku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Hehehehe… yah, maklum saja ya? Orangnya memang agak dingin dan nyebelin! Dia juga sok ganteng! Panggil saja dia Sasuke, atau Teme," ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda. Aku tidak terima dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Dobe," ucapku. Lebih tepat seperti bisikan, namun cukup jelas di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto langsung mendongak memandangku. Dapat terlihat empat persimpangan muncul di kepala blonde berantakannya.

"Apa katamu barusan TEME!" ucapnya geram.

"Do-be," ulangku agak lebih keras sekarang hingga dapat didengar ke-4 orang asing itu.

Alis Naruto berkerut dan iris _safire_-nya menatapku tajam. Kulit tan-nya bermimikri menjadi merah. Dan urat kemarahan itu semakin membesar begitu kutunjukan tatapan merendahkanku. Fufufufufu… lucu sekali kalau si Dobe ini sudah marah.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DOBE! DASAR TEME SIALAN!"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Sudah kelewat terbiasa dengan suara yang… ah, tidak bisa dibilang normal. Namun, aku dapat melihat ke-4 orang asing itu langsung menutup telinga mereka. Kaget plus merasa berdengung di kuping mereka akibat suara Naruto yang begitu—amat—sangat—besar.

"Ck! Suaramu itu benar-benar mengganggu pendengaranku Dobe," ucapku jujur. Dan aku yakini, ke-4 remaja yang sedari tadi menonton kami setuju dengan ucapanku.

"Heh! Suaraku ini merdu tahu! MERDU!"

Gah! Sekarang dia bernarsis-ria!

"Hn."

"Apa maksudmu itu Teme! Suaraku memang merdu!"

Aku mendesah.

"AH! Kau kan memang tidak suka musik, wajar saja kau tidak menyukai suaraku!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Ap—"

"Bhu—hua! Ha ha ha ha!" ucapan Dobe disela tawa seseorang.

Sentak, aku memandang ke-4 remaja yang terlihat menahan tawa—ah, bukan. Maksudku, 3 remaja yang menahan tawa. Inuzuka Kiba, si tato segitiga terbalik itu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aduh.. kalian lucu sekali. Kalian seperti saudara saja," ucap Haruno Sakura geli.

"Iya, manis sekali," setuju Yamanaka Ino.

Aku mengernyit mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Sabaku no Gaara mencoba untuk menenangkan bocah Inuzuka yang sekarang menangis karena perutnya sakit. Karma karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Huh! Rasakan!

"Ehehehe," Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku memang manis kok! Tapi kalau si Teme itu memang jelek!" ucapnya.

Aku langsung menatapnya tajam. He? Apa katanya! Jelek! Yakin kalau seorang Uchiha sepertiku jelek? Bila ada para fans-ku disini, kau akan mati dihajar mereka Naruto!

"Kalian dari kota juga ya?" tanya Sabaku kemudian.

Aku langsung memandangnya. Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil menenangkan si Tato segitiga terbalik itu.

"Hn," jawabku. Dan Naruto, langsung menyikut lenganku begitu mendengarnya.

"Jangan pakai bahasa 'Hn'-mu Teme! Belum tentu mereka ngerti!" gerutu Naruto.

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya, sementara Naruto mulai menyuarakan isi pikiranku. "Ya, kami dari kota. Humn… kalian juga?"

"He-eh! Kami lagi liburan musim panas di sini!" jawab Haruno.

"Dan kebetulan, Baa-channya Kiba tinggal disini, jadi kami bisa sepuasnya main di sini!" setuju Yamanaka.

Si Tato-Terbalik itu langsung mendelik marah ke arah kedua gadis itu begitu mendengarnya.

"Heh! Bukannya kalian yang seenaknya—humpf!" dan mulutnya langsung dibekap Sabaku.

"Sebaiknya kau diam kalau tidak ingin mati di tangan Ino dan Sakura, Kiba…" nasehat Sabaku begitu melihat tatapan protes dan rontaan Inuzuka.

Sentak, Inuzuka langsung merasakan aura tidak enak yang keluar dari kedua gadis berambut pink dan blonde itu. Aku mendesah melihatnya. Sudah kelewat tahu apa kelanjutannya.

"Dobe, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," ucapku sambil memandang Naruto.

"He? Sekarang?" ucapnya kecewa.

"Hn."

"Yah Teme…. Ayolah! Aku masih mau main lagi!" pintanya.

Aku langsung menatapnya tajam. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah mulai pucat? Benar-benar Dobe!

"Hn."

"Teme~"

"Aku tidak perduli. Pulang sekarang," ucapku dingin.

"Sasuke~"

"Tidak."

Dan dengan satu kata itu, aku langsung berjalan melewati Naruto. Ke-4 remaja yang baru kukenal itu memandangku bingung, lalu Naruto. Aku bisa merasakan Naruto tidak mengikutiku dari belakang seperti biasa. Aku melirik singkat ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto memunggungiku dan menghadap teman-teman barunya. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku. Kedua tangaku terkepal. Benar-benar si Dobe itu! Sudahlah! Aku tidak akan perduli lagi dengannya!

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, sebuah pekikan yang sangat familier di pendengaranku membuat langkahku terhenti. Pekikan yang menyerukan namaku. Aku mendongak ke belakang lalu mendapati Sabaku dan Inuzuka menahan beban tubuh Naruto. Iris onixku melebar. Kaget.

Aku segera berlari ke arah Naruto. Inuzuka dan Sabaku membantuku untuk menghangatkan tubuh Naruto yang memucat dan menggigil kedinginan. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Oh sial! Aku lengah! Kesadaran Naruto menghilang.

Kulepaskan jaketku dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Naruto. Aku memeluknya. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Sementara Yamanaka dan Haruno mulai bertanya berbagai macam hal tentang Naruto dengan cemas. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung merogoh saku celanaku. Ponsel itu segeraku keluarkan dan aku langsung memencet nomer yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala itu. Sementara aku menunggu telfon, aku tetap berusaha mempertahankan topeng Uchihaku walaupun aku yakin itu tidak akan berhasil dengan sempurna. Pikiranku sekarang dipenuhi Naruto dan aku benar-benar jengkel dengan si Baka Baa-san itu! Kenapa dia lama sekali mengangkat telfon!

"Ada apa lagi dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" ucap suara di seberang telfon itu _to the_ _point_.

Benar-benar sudah hafal dan tahu betul kalau aku menelfonnya, pasti ada sesuatu dengan Naruto.

"Cepat jemput kami di dekat sungai," ucapku datar.

Benar-benar dingin dan datar. Dapat kudengar suara dengusan jengkel di seberang sana, namun aku tidak perduli.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Uchiha, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mengajak Naruto ke sana?" sindirnya.

Siapa yang mengajaknya! Dia yang memaksa! Ingin sekali aku berteriak seperti itu, namun aku malas menanggapi perdebatan konyol ini. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Naruto.

"Hn."

"Cih! Aku segera ke sana! Pastikan Naruto tetap hangat!" ucapnya jengkel lalu langsung mematikan telfon.

Aku langsung menyimpan ponselku di dalam saku celanaku lagi. Ya, dokter pribadi Naruto adalah neneknya sendiri, Namikaze Tsunade. Dan, aku yakin dia akan sangat cepat sampai dari Villa kami menuju kemari mengingat caranya bermobil. Namun, aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena ia tidak pernah menggunakan cara ekstrimnya untuk membawa Naruto.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi-**

.

.

Aku menghela nafas sambil memandang Naruto yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang. Beruntung kamar di Villa ini besar dan memiliki 2 ranjang, jadi aku bisa tidur di sini juga dan mengawasi keadaan Naruto.

"Ngh….," tiba-tiba saja Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

Aku lega bukan main melihatnya bangun. Ingin sekali aku membentak dan memarahinya karena sudah membuatku cemas. Namun aku ingat, Naruto baru saja dalam keadaan stabil dan ia masih dalam keadaan rapuh. Naruto mengerjabkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, lalu memandangku. Dia langsung nyengir.

"He he he."

Aku menatapnya dingin. Naruto jadi terlihat salah tingkah sendiri.

"Umn.. maaf, aku merepotkan ya?" ucapnya kikuk. Kali ini cengirannya terlihat lebih kaku. Aku mendengus.

"Hn, Baa-san bilang kau tidak boleh keluar dari Villa selama 1 Minggu," ucapku dingin.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka mendengarnya. Pipinya mengelembung.

"Ugh… merepotkan."

"Justru kau yang merepotkan."

Naruto tertawa lemah mendengarnya.

"Habis~ kan bosan di sini saja! Lagian ya, tadi itu hebat sekali! Kita bisa langsung dapat 4 teman baru! Wah... mereka tinggal dimana ya Teme? Aku penasaran. Oh ya, kita belum tanya apakah mereka bisa datang ke sini atau tidak. Siapa tahu mereka mau menemaniku di sini selama seminggu—"

Dan akhirnya, si Dobe ini tidak henti-hentinya berbicara. Kepalaku jadi sakit mendengar ocehan tidak karuannya setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga membuatku panik dan khawatir sedari tadi. Akhirnya aku mendesah kesal sambil berjalan menuju kasurku yang tepat berada di sebelah kasur Naruto. Naruto menggerutu mendengar dengusanku. Aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"Suke~ ngobrol lagi yuk!" rengeknya.

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya dan langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto yang balas memandangku sambil tersenyum. Aku memandangnya tajam.

"Tidur!" ucapku geram.

"Iya, tenang saja," ucapnya senang.

Aku bingung. Tumben si Dobe ini langsung nurut?

"Sesudah ngobrol, baru kita tidur," tambahnya.

Aku mendecih kesal. Pantas saja. Akhirnya, Naruto mulai berbicara.

"He he he, Makasih ya Teme. Di liburan panjang seperti ini malah menemaniku yang sakit-sakitan di sini. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sibuk urusan kantor. Kyuu-nii sibuk dengan teman-teman dan kuliahnya. Walau mereka kadang ke sini, tapi Teme mau nemenin aku di sini sampai menginap seperti ini. Arigatou," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Aku agak tertegun mendengarnya. Tumben-tumbennya si Dobe ini berbicara seperti ini.

"Hn," hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalasnya. Toh Naruto sudah kelewat terbiasa dengan 'Hn'-ku yang mengandung banyak arti. Biarlah dia sendiri yang memperkirakan apa artinya.

"Ne, Teme... dari dulu aku mau tanya ini. Kenapa kau mau menjadi sahabatku? Padahal aku ini berisik, Dobe, dan sering sakit-sakitan. Sementara banyak yang lebih baik dariku, kau malah memilihku sebagai sahabatmu. Kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Aku agak kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Aku tahu pertanyannya ini tidak dapat dijawab dengan 'Hn'-ku saja.

"Karena kau seorang Uzumaki Naruto," ucapku jujur. Alis Naruto terpaut bingung.

"Maksudnya Teme?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau memilihku sebagai sahabatmu?" tanyaku balik.

Naruto semakin bingung.

"Karena aku kesepian Teme, lagian kau juga tidak pernah kasihan denganku karena fisikku yang lemah, kau berlaku apa adanya denganku. Apalagi, kau jarang sekali memasang topeng Uchiha di depanku, aku jadi merasa tidak perlu—ah," seperti tersadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, iris Naruto langsung melebar. Cengirannya langsung muncul.

"Hehehehehe, karena Teme selalu menjadi sosok Sasuke di depanku, dan aku juga menjadi sosok Naruto di depan Teme, apa karena itu?" ucapnya mengerti. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku.

"Hn."

Iris _safire_nya semakin membesar.

"Wah! Teme tersenyum!" serunya girang. Seolah menemukan sebuah penemuan yang menggemparkan dunia. Empat persimpangan langsung muncul di kepalaku. Cih! Dia memang paling jago merusak suasana!

"Dobe," ucapku jengkel lalu berbalik memunggunginya.

Masih dapat kudengar suara cempreng Naruto yang terus-terusan membahas senyumanku. Benar-benar berisik dan mengganggu!

"Gomen Teme... jangan marah lagi dong," ucap Naruto. Aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Teme, kamu masih tidur?" tanya Naruto lagi. Aku masih diam. "Teme~"

"Hn," balasku akhirnya.

Sudah tidak tahan dengan suara cempreng yang benar-benar membuat kupingku terasa panas itu. Dapat kubayangkan cengirannya begitu aku membalas sahutan menyebalkannya.

"Ne, Teme, kau tahu tempat itu? Tempat yang banyak bunga itu, yang ada di atas bukit," tanya Naruto.

Tentu saja aku tahu tempat itu. Naruto melihat tempat itu di foto ruang tamuku. Foto Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii yang menemukan tempat yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin kesana Teme."

Sentak, aku langsung mendongak memandangnya. Iris onixku memandang _safire_ yang kini balas memandangku. Pandangannya serius dan tajam. Aku tahu betul apa arti dari pandangannya itu. Aku mendesah.

"Kau tidak tahu dimana tempatnya Dobe," ucapku jujur.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin ke sana," timpalnya.

Aku hanya mendesah mendengarnya. Namun pandangan itu masih tetap memandangku. Memandang mata onixku dengan seluruh tekad dan kesungguhannya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Dia ingin pergi ketempat itu? Memang fisiknya mampu?

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan tubuhmu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kalau sudah semakin sembuh, kau janji mau menemaniku ke sana?" ucapnya senang.

Iris _safire_nya berbinar penuh harap memandangku. Aku memandangnya datar, agak ragu untuk mengiyakan. Namun, tentu saja sama seperti biasa. Bila aku menjawabnya dengan 'Hn'ku yang biasa, ia akan dengan mudah menebak apa artinya. Namun, bila aku menolak, aku tidak yakin kehidupanku akan tenang di sini. Aku yakin 100% Naruto akan terus merepotkanku lebih dari ini.

"Hn," ucapku akhrinya. Dan, sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan langsung terukir di bibirnya.

"Asyik! Makasih Sasu-Teme! Aku cinta Teme deh!" ucapnya senang sambil bertepuk tangan layaknya seorang anak TK yang diberikan mainan baru oleh orang tuanya.

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. Yah, setidaknya ini akan menjadi motivasinya untuk terus bersemangat dan sembuh.

"Hn, sekarang waktunya tidur," ucapku sambil menguap.

Hari ini benar-benar membuatku mengantuk. Naruto mengajakku keliling desa dan berakhir dengan dia yang pingsan. Benar-benar menguras tenagaku.

"Satu lagi, aku mau nanya dengan Teme… boleh ya? Janji! Habis ini bobo'," ucapnya sambil memandangku dengan memohon.

Aku menghela nafas. Dipaksa juga percuma'kan? aku hanya diam sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan mengantuk. Menunggu.

"Em… karena Teme kayaknya selalu kelihatan bosan… Teme menyesal tidak sudah mengenalku? Teme menyesal tidak, karena aku, liburan Teme jadi di sini, menemaniku dalam masa pemulihan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran plus harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak" ucapku langsung. Sudah kelewat mengantuk dan bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto yang aneh. Dan, cengiran itu kembali kulihat di dirinya.

"Ok!" ucapnya senang lalu langsung berbaring. Dan, kamipun terlelap di bawah selimut langit gelap yang dipenuhi taburan bintang yang menghiasi.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh mengherankan, karena tiba-tiba, saat kami terbangun, kami mendapatkan 4 orang tamu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan ke-4 remaja yang kami temui kemarin? Mereka tahu kami tinggal di sini dari penduduk sekitar. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Baa-san sangat terkenal di desa ini sebagai dokter.

Dan itu membuat Naruto kegirangan. Kami bermain monopoli di kamar. Menyenangkan, karena terasa ramai. Walaupun Naruto tidak menggerutu karena tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih, jelas ia masih memegang janjinya. Dan, aku tahu kalau Naruto bosan setengah mati tidak boleh keluar rumah. Itu sebabnya aku sangat berterimakasih dengan mereka, karena telah mau datang dan mengurangi sedikit rasa kesepian Naruto.

Hampir setiap hari mereka datang bermain bersama kami tanpa bosan. Walau sebenarnya, aku agak merasa bersalah karena telah merebut kebebasan mereka bermain di luar, tapi mereka sendiri mengaku merasa nyaman bermain dengan kami. Mereka mengerti keadaan Naruto, jadi mereka mau menemaninya bersamaku.

Tanpa sadar, sudah lewat 5 hari Naruto tidak boleh keluar rumah oleh Baa-san. Aneh, karena Naruto terlihat sehat-sehat saja, walau setiap malam masih suka demam. Tapi, itu memang wajar kan? Karena setiap malam dia memang suka demam. Walau Baa-san sama sekali tak mau memberi tahu kenapa, aku tidak perduli.

Bila Naruto terlihat sehat, dan ia terlihat bahagia, berarti penyakitnya sudah sembuh kan? Walaupun aku tidak dijelaskan penyakit apa yang mengakibatkan Naruto jadi sangat lemah, bukan berarti aku merasa kalau penyakit itu takkan sembuh. Aku yakin, kalau Naruto akan sembuh. Naruto juga berkeyakinan seperti itu.

Dan, hingga suatu hari Ino, Gaara, Kiba, dan Sakura memberitahukan sebuah kabar. Kabar yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto, karena mereka menemukan jalan pintas menuju padang rumput yang selama ini Naruto cari.

"Serius!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Sama halnya denganku.

"Iya, di sana banyak sekali bunga dan rumput liarnya! Oh ya, tempatnya ada di atas bukit, jadi agak menanjak. Perlu jalan kaki setengah jam ke sana, tapi tenang saja! Di sana pemandangannya memang bangus banget!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Kapan kalian ke sana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kemarin, waktu kalian cerita soal foto itu, kami langsung nyari tempatnya. Ternyata memang dekat sini, terus kami juga dapat jalan pintasnya. Hebat kan?" ucap Kiba bangga.

"Jadi kalian bisa jalan kaki ke sana dengan kami," ucap Gaara.

"Dan kami siap kapan aja," tambah Ino.

"Kalau gitu besok—"

"Naruto," selaku. Tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang biasa. Seolah mengerti, Naruto langsung mengembungkan pipinya. Jengkel plus kesal dengan peringatanku. Jelas, ia teringat dengan janjinya kembali.

"Iya Teme! Aku tahu!" gerutunya jengkel. Lalu Naruto memang ke-4 remaja yang duduk di depannya itu. "Umn... kita ber-6 pergi kalau badanku sudah benar-benar sehat saja ya?" usul Naruto dan langsung disetujui oleh ke-4 remaja itu.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati Naruto sudah bangun lebih dulu daripada aku. Ia sedang menulis sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum melihatnya, namun aku langsung memasang wajah stoic-ku lagi dan bangkit dari kasur. Tumben-tumbennya si Naruto bisa bangun pagi. Ini hal yang sangat ajaib untuk ukuran Naruto.

"Wakh! Ka—kau sudah bangun Teme!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya sedikit mengangguk sambil mengambil handuk di dalam lemari. Sepertinya Naruto kaget dengan keberadaanku. Ini sangat aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu hingga membuat Naruto bangun pagi.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanyaku kemudian.

entak, dia yang lagi sibuk membuat entah apa itu di meja belajar langsung mendongak memandangku. Dan seperti biasa, aku mendapati cengirannya. Namun, cengirannya terlihat lebih kaku sekarang.

"Apanya yang ada apa, Teme?" tanya balik Naruto. Aku mendesah.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Dobe?"

Iris _safire_ itu terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku. Namun, ia segera menyembunyikannya dengan mengerjab beberapa kali dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak ada Teme, memang apa yang aku sembunyikan?"

Aku mendesah mendengarnya. Yah, sudahlah. Dengan malas, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto kembali, aku langsung keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi-**

.

.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, dan aku baru sadar kalau ada pesan begitu melihat memo yang di tempel di kulkas. Tulisan tangan Baa-san. Sepertinya Baa-san pergi lagi ke Kota untuk mengambil beberapa obat. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau obat Naruto yang biasa masih banyak dan belum habis. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baa-san sering sekali ke kota ya? Yah, bukan urusanku.

"Teme! Baa-san pergi! Kita juga pergi!"

Aku sentak kaget mendengar suara cempreng itu dan langsung memandang ke arah pintu. Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menenteng tas lempang. Aku mendekatinya dan menggerutkan kening saat sadar kalau Kiba, Gaara, Sakura dan Ino ada di dalam kamar juga.

"Teme ayo siap-siap! Cepat! Katanya, kalau jam sekarang perginya, nyampenya jam 6 loh! Kita bisa lihat matahari terbit!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh antusias. Belum sempat aku berkomentar, Sakura langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kita mau ke sana sekarang. Mumpung masih jam 5, pasti sampai ke sana kita bisa lihat matahari terbit. Ini juga olahraga, jadi sehat," ucap Ino meyakinkanku. Aku memandang mereka tidak percaya.

"Sekarang?" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kiba dengan semangat.

"Kami mau menunjukan tempat itu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Cepat siap-siap Sasuke!" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa yang—"

"Aku sehat! Tentu saja! Aku yakin 100%! Ok Teme? Nah! Cepatlah! Ayo! Ayo!" ucap Naruto semangat.

Aku memandangnya ragu. Wajah Naruto memang masih terlihat pucat, tapi dia terlihat sangat sehat dan bersemangat. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin saja Naruto sebenarnya sudah sehat dan aku yang terlalu paranoid berlebihan? Lagipula Baa-san lebih sering meninggalkan Naruto di sini ketimbang mengawasinya 24 jam. Artinya keadaan Naruto bisa dibilang pulih kan?

"Hn," ucapku akhirnya.

Naruto langsung berseru senang dan mereka langsung mengerti apa maksud ucapanku. Ke-4 remaja itu, jadi terlihat senang bukan main, dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, kamipun mulai perjalanan menuju bukit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami semua berjalan memasuki hutan. Keadaan hutan sangat dingin sekali dan gelap. Beruntung kami membawa senter dan memakai pakaian tebal. Kami semua membawa air dan bekal. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak lupa membawa obatnya, dan beberapa sapu tangan untuk keringat kami.

Keadaan tanah yang lembab dan hutan yang gelap, sangat seram. Aku bahkan sering sekali bergidik ngeri setiap kali membayangkan film horror yang baru saja kutonton bersama Naruto kemarin malam. Namun, aku tetap bisa mempertahankan topeng Uchihaku. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung teriak dengan suara cemprengnya begitu mendengar suara asing yang terdengar di telinganya.

Dan, ditambah dengan tanah yang licin dan agak menanjak, dimulailah sesi jatuh terpeleset ala Naruto. Kami jadi tidak henti-hentinya harus bersiaga menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak terpeleset yang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hmn... dari dulu aku heran, Naruto itu sakit apa sih? Kok masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Kiba bingung.

Naruto nyengir mendengarnya. Jelas, rasa takutnya sudah agak hilang karena kami mulai mengobrol. Atau tepatnya, mereka yang mengobrol.

"Aku ini sehat tahu! Aku kan kayak kupu-kupu! _Do you know Butterfly_?" ucapnya semangat.

Aku langsung kesal mendengarnya. Kupu-kupu? Mimpi apa dia sampai mengira dirinya seperti kupu-kupu? Entah bagaimana, aku langsung merinding mendengar pernyataannya.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku tidak menyangka kau banci," ledekku.

Dan, empat persimpangan langsung muncul di kepala blonde berantakannya.

"Apa katamu Teme! Dasar Teme CapPantatAyam!" hardiknya.

"Dobe no Baka."

"Teme no Akuma!"

"Kuning."

"Hitam!"

"Jelek."

"Manusia es!"

"Kurcaci."

"T-rex!"

"Oh baguslah, aku bisa mencabikmu kalau begitu."

Dan dengan satu ucapanku itu, Naruto tidak bisa membalasnya lagi. Sakura, Ino, Kiba dan Gaara tertawa melihat Naruto yang kepayahan mencari kata-kata untuk membalasku. Mulutnya mengab-mengab seperti ikan koi, namun tidak ada kata-kata yan keluar dari mulutnya. Itu membuat ekspresinya menjadi semakin lucu.

Sulit dipercaya, perjalan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang yang aku bayangkan. Bahkan yang sangat mengherankan, Naruto tidak terlihat lelah dan penyakitnya tidak kambuh lagi. Ia justru terlihat sangat sehat. Apa mungkin karena perjalanan ini? Yah, mungkin saja.

"Sampai!" ucap mereka kompak.

Aku memandang takjub padang rumput yang ditumbuhi banyak sekali bunga Dedalion dan bunga-bunga liar yang lainnya ini. Benar-benar berada di atas bukit. Kami bahkan dapat melihat bukit-bukit dari kejauhan. Langit juga mulai terang di ufuk sana, meskipun udara dingin menusuk kulitku, aku merasa senang. Ada perasaan hangat yang aneh mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Membuat darahku berdesir dan jantungku memburu bahagia.

"Cantik."

Aku tidak tahan untuk menggumamkan kata itu. Nada suarakupun penuh dengan kekaguman. Dapat kudengar juga decak kagum dari yang lainnya. Ah, tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan tempat ini? Kami semua langsung duduk dengan cape' di atas rerumputan, di antar bunga-bunga liar yang berwarna-warni. Walau rumputnya agak lembab gara-gara embun pagi, tapi tidak apalah. Toh nanti celana kami kering dengan sendirinya.

"Wah! Tidak sia-sia kan Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum memandangku.

"Hn," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Lalu kami langsung memandang Sakura, Ino, Kiba dan Gaara yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mengantar kami," ucap Naruto dan ditambah dengan 'Hn' andalanku.

Mereka langsung memandang kami. Agak tertengu sebentar, namun kemudian, mereka semua tersenyum.

"Kita'kan teman," ucap Sakura ramah.

"Sama-sama," ucap Gaara.

"Nah, aku mau ambil buah dulu! Kasih tahu ya kalau mataharinya sudah muncul!" ucap Kiba sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Eh! Aku ikut!" ucap Ino sambil ikut berdiri. Dengan seenaknya, Kiba dan Ino langsung berlari. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Gaara.

"Tungguuuuu…..!" teriak Sakura sambil mencoba menyusul Ino dan Kiba. Disusul Gaara. Aku geli sendiri melihat mereka saling mengejar menuju hutan. Menuju pohon buah yang ada di dekat tempat ini. Aku langsung berbaring di atas rerumputan lembab itu dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku sebagai bantal untuk kepalaku.

"Hah! Capeknya!" ucap Naruto sambil berbaring di sampingku. Ia tertawa geli sambil memandang langit yang masih berbintang. Aku ikut tersenyum memandang langit yang masih menaburkan bintang-bintangnya itu.

"Keinginanmu sudah terkabul," ucapku.

"Ya! Dan sepertinya, aku jadi semakin mengantuk sekarang," gerutunya.

"Kan itu kemauanmu. Oh ya, kau tidak boleh tidur! Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit terbit!" ucapku jujur. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Teme jadi semangat sekali sih!" ucapnya geli.

"Memangnya hanya kau yang boleh bersemangat?" gerutuku.

"Ya! Kan itu _my style_! Jadi Teme tidak boleh ikut-ikut!" ucapnya geli. Aku hanya mendesa mendengarnya. Lalu kami sama-sama terpaku saat melihat cahaya merambat yang sangat terang terlihat di balik salah satu bukit.

"Rasanya… hari ini adalah hari terindah," gumam Naruto dengan nada kagum.

"Hn," setujuku.

"Aku bisa ke tempat ini, melihat Teme lebih banyak senyum dan semangat, dan lihat matahari terbit. Rasanya, sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Naruto riang.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu mataku melihat kupu-kupu yang sangat cantik hinggap di salah satu bunga. Kupu-kupu, dengan sepasang sayap indah yang besar dan membentang rapuh. Ah, aku mengerti apa maksud Naruto tadi.

Kupu-kupu. Yah, aku yakin si Dobe ini tidak salah menyebut dirinya sendiri kupu-kupu. Bukan, bukan karena ia banci hingga ingin secantik itu. Naruto, ingin seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas di langit dengan sepasang sayap rapuh itu. Kupu-kupu yang tanpa takut menjelajahi setiap tempat dengan segala kerapuhannya. Naruto ingin seperti itu. Karena ia sadar, ia sadar dirinya sangat rapuh.

Mengetahui hal ini, entah bagaimana membuatku agak sedikit marah. Ya, marah dengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun, Dobe tetap saja Dobe. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir seperti itu? Bukankah dia sudah sembuh? Kerapuhan apa yang dia punya selain penyakitnya? Keluarganyakah? Tidak, aku tahu Naruto bukan orang yang rapuh. Dia orang yang kuat. Dia pemuda yang kuat.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Teme?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba hingga membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku mengerjab beberapa kali, lalu mendongak memandangnya yang berbaring di sebelahku.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku kan, Dobe?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Dan, reaksi yang diberikan Naruto benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Ia tersenyum. Bukan, bukan cengiran seperti biasa, namun senyuman tulus yang sangat jarang si Namikaze ini tunjukan. Aku bingung sendiri melihatnya.

"Kau itu sahabat terbaikku Teme, aku mana mungkin sanggup menyembunyikan apapun darimu," ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku hanya diam mendengarnya, lalu ia menguap.

"Hoam! Ngantuk!" ucapnya sambil menguap. Aku mendesah mendengarnya. Yah, wajar saja dia mengantuk! Si Dobe ini kan tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi. Karena tiba-tiba dia bangun pagi, ya wajar saja kalau dia sekarang mengantuk.

"Tidurlah Dobe," ucapku akhirnya. Naruto nyengir mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang manggil mereka berempat kalau aku tidur Teme?" balas Naruto. Aku mendecih kesal seraya bangkit berdiri. Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar. "Arigatou Teme!" ucapnya dengan nada puas.

"Hn," ucapku jengkel lalu langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan menuju salah satu pohon tempat ke-4 remaja kota itu mengambil buah. Dapat kudengar suara perdebatan tidak penting mereka. Sering kali aku kasihan dengan Gaara yang harus menjadi penengah sekaligus penenang di antara mereka. Yah, tapi sudahlah. Tujuanku datang ke sini juga untuk memanggil mereka, bukan untuk mengasihani Gaara.

"Loh? Sasuke?" ucap Ino. Agak kaget dengan kehadiranku.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Matahari," ucapku singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dan dengan hanya satu kata itu, Ino dan Sakura langsung mengerti. Mereka berdua langsung mendongak ke atas pohon, dimana Gaara dan Kiba berada.

"Gaara! Kiba! Cepat turun!" teriak Ino.

"Mataharinya sudah terbit!" tambah Sakura.

Dan dengan kedua seruan itu, Gaara dan Kiba langsung turun dari atas pohon. Mereka langsung berlari menuju taman itu tanpa peringatan hingga membuat Sakura dan Ino geram. Akhirnya, mereka berempat malah main kejar-kejaran hingga sampai di tempat itu. AKu mengikuti mereka dengan berjalan santai. Tidak mau terburu-buru. Dan, saat aku sampai, matahari sudah menyinari padang rumput itu dengan sempurna. Dapat kudengar desahan kecewa dari Ino, Sakura, dan Kiba. Aku hanya dapat mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalaku begitu mereka saling menyalahkan dan mulai bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

Malas menonton perdebatan tidak berguna itu, aku memilih duduk disamping Naruto yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Aku memandang jam tanganku. Jam 06.12. masih pagi, namun aku harus membangunkannya. Dia harus minum obat sekarang.

"Dobe," ucapku sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Naruto. Naruto tidak bergeming dan masih berkutat dengan tidurnya. Aku mulai jengkel. Apa sebaiknya kutendang saja perutnya hingga terbangun? Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir, itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Kasihan perut Naruto yang sudah susah payah mencerna makan malamnya. Aku mendesah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa isi tas Naruto. Aku menggerutkan kening saat tidak menemukan obatnya.

"Dobe, kau taruh dimana obatmu?" tanyaku bingung sambil terus memeriksa isi tasnya.

Lalu aku menemukan secarik kertas. Kertas yang dilipat persegi dengan tulisan tangan Naruto. Kertas surat dengan warna _dark-blue_ kesukaanku itu seolah ditujukan untukku. Apa ini yang dibuat Dobe tadi pagi? Akhirnya, aku mulai membaca kertas itu. Semakin lama aku membaca surat itu, entah bagaimana ekspresiku. Hingga akhirnya, aku selesai membacanya.

"Naruto, apa maksud surat ini?" ucapku dengan suara dingin sambil memandangnya.

Naruto masih tertidur, dengan wajah tenang. Seolah tidak menyadari kemarahan dari setiap kata-kataku. Aku langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto hingga tubuhnya terangkat dan terduduk.

"Naruto! Sekarang juga buka kedua matamu atau kau kuhajar habis-habisan!" bentakku marah.

Naruto tidak membuka kedua matanya. Ekspresinya wajahnya masih terlihat tenang. Onix-ku menatap tidak percaya ke tubuh yang begitu ringan di cengkramanku ini.

"Hey, kau bercandakan Naruto? Dobe? Hey, kau…."

Suaraku bergetar. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin nyata. He? Apa-apaan ini! Si Dobe ini mau mengerjaiku! Tidak! Tidak akan bisa! Dengan kasar, aku langsung membanting tubuh Naruto ke rumput dan menindihnya. Kutampar wajah caramel itu dengan marah.

"CEPAT BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA DOBE! CEPAT BANGUN! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Sasuke! Hentikan!"

"Jangan Sasuke!"

Kiba dan Gaara langsung menarikku hingga tubuhku menjauh dari Naruto. Aku memberontak. Apa-apaan mereka! Mereka semakin menarikku untuk semakin menjauhi tubuh Naruto. Emosiku semakin meluap.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!" bentak Kiba.

"Kubilang LEPASKAN!" dan dalam satu sentakan, Gaara dan Kiba langsung jatuh di atas tanah. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan mereka. Dengan segera, aku berlari menghampiri Naruto yang masih terbaring di sana. Ada yang kurang. Ya, ada yang kurang dari Naruto. Apa? Apa yang kurang?

Dan, cairan bening itu langsung jatuh dari mata onixku. Tenagaku seolah menghilang sekarang. Dan dalam persekian detik, aku menemukan ribuan kekurangan dari tubuh Naruto yang ada di hadapanku. Aku langsung berlutut di hadapannya. Memandang wajah tenangnya yang benar-benar terlihat damai dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang janggal terlihat di mata onixku.

Ah… aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang kurang darimu Dobe.

Dobe, dimana cengiran menyebalkanmu?

Hey, aku mau dengar suara cemprengmu!

Kemana mata _safire_-indahmu?

Kenapa rambut blondemu ini agak jatuh dan tidak seberantakan biasanya?

Dobe, kemana kehangatanmu?

"Dobe…" ucapku lirih seraya menggenggam tangan tannya. "Kau… kau bisa menertawaiku sekarang," ucapku bersungguh-sungguh. "AKu janji tidak akan marah Dobe… jadi kau bisa membuka kedua matamu."

Ya, bukalah kedua matamu. Tunjukan _safire_mu. Berikan aku cengiranmu yang kusuka. Dengarkan aku lagu merdu dari lantunan suaramu. Jangan lupa, berikan panggilan 'Teme' kesayanganmu kepadaku Naruto.

Aku diam.

Menunggu.

"Naruto," aku memanggil namanya kembali. Dan, air mataku jatuh kembali. Sebuah perasaan sesak yang sedari tadi kutahan sudah tak terbendung kembali begitu namanya terucap dari mulutku. Namanya. Nama sahabatku. Nama saudaraku yang sangat aku sayangi. "Naruto…," panggilku lagi.

"Sasuke, Naruto sudah—"

"DIAM!" selaku.

Aku langsung menarik Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Naruto… Naruto, aku mohon. Buka matamu. Buka kedua matamu Naruto, aku mohon. Aku mohon….." lirihku.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. Tubuh hangatnya mulai terasa dingin di pelukanku. Tidak ada deru nafasnya di dekatku. Tidak ada suara debaran jantungnya. Tidak ada Naruto di dalam tubuh ini.

Deg!

Aku terdiam. Pikiranku seketika terasa kosong.

"He? Jadi seperti itu?" ucapku mengerti.

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuh Naruto kembali di atas rumput. Sebuah senyuman ala Uchiha kusuguhkan khusus untuk Naruto yang terlelap.

"Naruto—ah, bukan, Namikaze, senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapku dingin seraya bangkit berdiri. Aku lalu membungkuk terhadapnya. Dan dalam seketika, kegilaan menguasaiku.

"Hahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Aku tertawa sekencang-kencangnya di depan tubuh bagai boneka itu. Aku tertawa—menertawakan kebodohanku. Menertawakan sifatku. Menertawakan semua hal yang sudah kulakukan untuknya. Menertawakan, statusku sebagai sahabatnya. Sahabat? He! Sahabat macam apa yang tega meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri! Sahabat macam apa yang memanfaatkan sahabatnya sendiri!

"Kau sungguh kejam Namikaze, kau sungguh kejam, KAU SUNGGUH KEJAM!" hardikku.

Air mataku pecah. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menangis. Ha! Puaskah kau! Puaskah kau sudah membuat seorang Uchiha meneteskan air matanya! Hanya untuk seorang Namikaze! Hanya untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto!

"Kau bodoh… kau sungguh bodoh Naruto… kau sungguh bodoh…," isakku.

Kau sungguh bodoh Naruto. Kau sungguh bodoh. Tidak. Tidak, kau memang Dobe. Panggilan Dobe memang sangat cocok untukmu.

"Bisa-bisanya… bisa-bisanya kau memaafkanku! Kau sungguh—kau sungguh keterlaluan!"

Dan sekarang, justru aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri! Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah memaafkanku Naruto? Kenapa? Padahal kau tahu. Kau benar-benar tahu bahwa bukan tanpa alasan aku berteman denganmu. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mau bersamamu. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu Naruto.

Dan, tahukah kau? Bahwa sebaliknya, aku justru sekarang lebih menyayangimu ketimbang dirinya. Yang kau anggap, sangat aku cintai itu. Sungguh Naruto, kau benar-benar Dobe.

* * *

><p><strong>END Sasuke's PoV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**-Uzumaki Aoi-**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hai Teme!<em>

_Ne, Teme, kau pasti tidak menyangka aku tahu siapa itu Hyuuga Hinata. Hihihihi, ya, aku mengenalnya Teme. Dia pacarmu yang mempunyai penyakit jantung kan? Kau tahu? Aku dan Hinata-chan adalah teman akrab sebelum kau mengenalku. Kami sama-sama sering bolak-balik di obname, jadi kami sudah akrab duluan tanpa sepengetahuanmu Teme._

_Dan, apakah kau ingat dengan pertanyaanku tempo hari? Tentang mengapa kau memilihku menjadi sahabatmu padahal begitu banyak orang yang ingin menjadi sahabat seorang Uchiha? Ya, aku tahu kau berbohong Teme. Sudah sejak lama aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kau mendekatiku dengan cara yang aneh._

_Kau menginginkan jantungku, untuk pacarmu kan? Tidak perlu terkejut Teme, aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak pertama kali kau menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku setiap kali aku diperlukan pengawasan. Jantungku dan Jantung Hinata-chan cocok, dan keluarga Hyuuga berniat membeli jantungku kalau-kalau aku sudah meninggal. Dan, kau tahu reaksi keluargaku? Mereka menyetujuinya._

_Tentu saja aku sudah tahu akan hal ini. Aku menerimanya, walaupun seluruh keluargaku tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku mengetahui hal ini. Dan aku yakin, kau juga mengetahuinya. Setengah dari kekayaan keluargaku habis gara-gara biaya pengobatanku yang tidak sedikit, jadi aku bisa sedikit membantu ekonomi keluargaku._

_Lagipula, jantung ini jadi lebih berguna kan Teme? Jantung ini kelak akan berdebar dan mengedarkan darah dari gadis yang sangat kau cintai. Aku senang karena di saat terakhirku, aku bisa memberikan sebuah kehidupan baru bagi orang lain. Sungguh, aku belum pernah merasa seberguna ini Teme. Dan, ini membuatku bahagia._

_Itu sebabnya Teme, aku sudah merencanakan kepergian ini. Sekitar jam 6 atau jam 7, aku pasti sudah tidak bernyawa karena pengaruh obat yang diam-diam kuminum agar nyawaku semakin pendek. Hehehe, bodoh bukan? Di saat seseorang menginginkan sebuah nyawa, aku justru menginginkan kematian. Yah, seperti katamu. Dobe._

_Dan, tentu saja kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal itu. Ini semua demi Hinata-chan, Teme. Ya, aku juga menyukai Hinata-chan, namun sebagai sahabat, bukan kekasih. Itu sebabnya, sebuah kebanggan untukku kalau aku bisa membahagiakan kedua sahabatku sekaligus._

_Dan, kau tahu Teme? Sifatmu selama ini benar-benar berlainan dengan tujuanmu. Aku jadi sering kali berpikir, apakah sebenarnya kau ingin aku cepat mati atau justru sebaliknya? Dan, aku mengerti itu semua seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau menyerah. Ya, aku tahu Teme. Kau menyerah untuk mendapatkan jantungku dan memilih untuk membiarkan Hinata kehilangan nyawanya._

_Namun, memangnya kau kira aku sebodoh itu? Tidak Teme! Aku benar-benar tahu kau. Kau hanya takut. Ya, kau hanya takut Hinata hidup karena merebut nyawa dari orang lain. Sungguh, kau benar-benar baik Teme. Karena hal itulah aku memutuskan hal ini. Anggaplah ini kadoku yang pertama, namun juga terakhir Sasuke._

_Ya, Sasuke. Bukan Teme. Kau adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku yang terbaik. Itu sebabnya, aku, Namikaze Naruto, sahabat Uchiha Sasuke, memberikan kado terbaik. Yaitu seorang gadis baik, dengan kesehatan yang normal. Hyuuga Hinata._

_Dan, kau tahu Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Kenapa? Karena kebohonganmu saat aku bertanya kenapa kau memilihku sebagai sahabat benar-benar membuatku senang. Sangat senang hingga aku berharap itu nyata. Namun, aku tahu, itu hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana. Namun, biarlah._

_Dan, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkanmu Sasuke. Aku tahu setiap aku terlelap, kau selalu berkata 'maaf' untukku. Tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memaafkanmu. Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf sementara kau terus memberikanku kebahagiaan? Kau tahu Sasuke? Kau itu sahabatku. Dan justru, aku seharusnya berterimakasih atas semua kebahagaiaan ini Sasuke. Sungguh, terimakasih Sasuke. Terimakasih, sudah memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan._

_Terimakasih sahabataku._

_Si Dobe-mu yang bandel,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

**_Author's Note:_**Tuk para reader, thnks yah udh bc fic pertamaku! Aish~ gomen ne klo bnyak bnget kesalahan & gak bisa buat pair sasunaru yg asyik, yh, namany juga ank bru... =,=

n, sebenarny, nih fic revormasi *cek ela* dari cerpen lamaku. tau comen temenku pas bcnya? #plak! bugh! klang!kling! meong(?)# ngegebukin ak habis"an gara" buat ending kyk gtu.

Yah... gomen tuk para reader yg kurng puas dengan endingnya, ak sendiri jg kurng puas dngan endingny *nah lo? kn lo yg buat!*  
>Aish~ =_=; tpi tetep yh... tuk para reader's yg baek", cakep", n cantik", mohon reviews-nya...<p> 


End file.
